Resistance
by JDow71
Summary: At the beginning was... "Episode # 0" PS English is not my native language. So I will be grateful if you tell me about my mistakes.


Resistance

Robert Chase had been felt like a clumsy swimmer in the area of powerful ocean surf since his first day in PPTH.

The first wave rustled above his head and crashed about Lisa Cuddy's impassivness.

"Whom do you give me? Look at him! This pretty face should be in escort service, not in medicine! "

Chase missed a few remarks while he was trying to keep on a surface. Then he was hit with a mention of his father's call that jumped aside a ricochet.

"OK, let's wait and don't spend money to shipment Skippy back to daddy right now."

But Chase didn't manage to relax in the shallow waters of the retreating tide.

Chase felt like he was picked up and dragged by the scruff, although he was hurrying through the corridors following the lanky man with cane.

8-40 am

Robert Chase came before the working day started; he brewed coffee and made some paperwork that remained from yesterday.

While he was waiting for his superior's arrival, he glanced at his own reflection in the glass wall and thought he was doing well. He was proud of himself.

9-10 am

Robert was slightly surprised when House hadn't appeared in nine. House has never been late as far as Chase could remember. Chase checked if the transplantation committee meeting will be today. Their patient needed heart transplantation.

9-50 am

By this time Chase felt uncomfortable and thought if he should to notify somebody. He didn't manage to make the decision because there was a sound of cane that marked arrival of doctor House in the office to his only one subordinate.

House passed to his favorite armchair (he was limping more than usual) and demanded coffee. Chase was named a dead possum for being slow to respond to summon.

House was frowning and rubbing his right thigh while sipping the coffee. In his blue eyes (blue colour was discoloured with a pain) a storm warning was hung up. Chase had realized that the previous days were gentle breeze.

10-30 am

Their today's patient was redirected from Endocrinology with conclusion «she hasn't neither diabetes nor hyperthyroidism».

The Endocrinologist added (verbally) that although the cause of her periodic faintness is unclear, the uncontrollable gluttony combined with hypochondria is a clear way to the psychiatric ward.

- Was her heart checked?

- Nothing abnormal detected.

House thumbed through the file, leaning hard on a table. When he raised his hand, a trembling of his fingers was in evidence.

- Maybe she is pretending, - Chase said.

- No. This is an interesting case. I am not going to refuse something interesting just because…

House gritted teeth and slammed the folder:

- What are you waiting for, a tetanic kangaroo? Do MRT and blood test!

- What kind of test?

- Every kind!

1-00 pm

When Chase returned with results, House wasn't in the office. What a nice respite. Chase put on the table envelopes with pictures and prints and walked aimlessly back and forth, after that he half opened the balcony door.

Snatches of sentences came with a fresh air. Robert was standing in the balcony doorway, listening the conversation. He thought he should be aware of the problems that will inevitably be passed on to him as subordinate.

- ... many points on a pain scale? - This was undoubtedly Dr. Wilson's voice.

House's answer sounded vaguely as if he was saving his strength even with movements of his lips:

- ... has not yet been set, I'm accumulating data.

- Did you take your painkiller?

- This morning.

- It's time to take it again.

- … left my meds at home.

- Give the prescription to Chase, make him go to a pharmacy.

- … at home too.

- You are playing a hero, aren't you? What are you trying to prove?

- Just a dieting day for a change.

- Do you cut off your nose to spite your face? You didn't use to come in time before but things are different now and you...

- I was late today.

- Here's your prescription. And stop delight in your own masochism!

- … is quite bearable.

- House, ...it is not the solution, this is a disregard. You're trying to pretend that nothing happened, your leg is fine and you are able to ...

This time House's answer sounded very distinctly:

- Thanks for reminding me what I am now! It's so easy to forget! I was in a hurry in the morning, you know, and was about to run away without my cane!

- Stop turning my words inside out - Wilson groaned.

Chase turned away from balcony door; it seemed to him that he will be sent to a pharmacy soon.

01-30 p.m.

House did not appear. Wilson came by and came away with Chase's awkward answer "I've thought Doctor House is with you". Robert have imagined the question "Where's your boss?" will be asked by Dr. Cuddy and went to look for House.

Lucky it or not - depends on your point of view, but the search weren't long.

House was in one of stalls in men restroom. As he has heard footsteps, he made a move to close the door, but (with a wry smile) pushed it wide open.

- I've got the results, - Chase said.

- Come on, give me, - House said while wiping his chin (a thick line of saliva had glued there).

- Do you want to view the results here?

- Why not? Vomit refreshes information perception very well. Some cleaning, I dare say.

- People don't turn a bathroom into a conference-room usually, - Robert said disapprovingly.

- Disabled people are not usual, it's evident by definition. Or our gold-mane-dingo already knows the diagnosis, doesn't he? Come on, tell me!

No, Chase didn't know.

02-00 pm

The results seemed disgustingly normal. House limped back in the office and slamed down the papers:

- Come on, wombat, intimidate fat woman with your accent and pull out her detailed history.

Chase wondered how many examples of Australian fauna his boss has in reserve.

02-10 pm

House reclined in his armchair and was presumably asleep. He had problems staying motionless and this sleep was more like slow convulsion.

- Are you still going to go to the meeting? - Wilson asked.

- Give me another half hour and I will be ok.

- House, don't delude yourself, half hour will change nothing. Go home.

- My patient needs a new heart. I have to be at the meeting.

- Take your meds then. Stop torture yourself!

House paused and admitted:

- I don't like a man I have been became. I've started to reach for the pills too easily.

- It seems to me you are in pain today more than usual? - Wilson asked cautiously.

- There's change in the weather.

- You'd picked a bad day for your riot.

- Just my luck.

02-15 pm

The patient had been telling nothing new. Chase was nodding while listening to the same words mixed with sobs and complaints.

Yes, Doctor, I am unable to manage with my appetite these days. I get up to the fridge at night. I am quarreling with my husband. He said that married not the skinny girl, of course, but not the gluttonous hippo. I cannot help myself...

- It is wrong – Chase said - you need a diet, it is necessary to resist ...

No, Doctor, you don't understand, this is such a terrible hunger, it's stronger than my will, it is not depends on my desires. I will be devoured by this hunger if I try to...

- Starving and fasting is not necessary, you need exercise.

No, Doctor, any exercises are out of question! I never was in good health, I always get cold. I was tortured otitis all of the last year. I am so afraid to sweat and get cold now and I won't dare...

Chase had nodded a few times and then he finished the conversation.

02-20 р.m.

House was listening Chase with eyes closed and keeping silent. This silence irritated more than any comments. Chase caught himself on desire to check his chief's pulse.

- Will you transfer her in Psychiatry? The only reason of her overweight is her imagined hunger, it exists only in her head.

- There is the recipe, on the table, - House interrupted him. - Go to the pharmacy and convert it into vicodin-cash. The clock is ticking!

- Won't you even give me any funny name?

- Hurry up, marsupial! - House had no strength for more precise definitions.

15-45 р. m.

Two pills, transplantation committee's meeting had over and House returned with victorious smile. Even his cane was knocking triumphantly.

He examined X-ray pictures for a few minutes and then shouted for Chase:

- What is this?

House's finger indicated a vague cloudlet around a posterior cranial fossa.

- Picture's defect? – Chase assumed, trying to understand what he did wrong.

- Do you admit that you fucked it up? Then explain how you'd managed to damage it only in this place?

Chase preferred to keep silent, because he doubted a consent and repentance are what is required now.

- The hunger is in her head, you've said? And how many times she had an otitis? Take pictures, we go to look for the neurologist for consultation.

17-30 p.m.

- The hidden undertreated otitis had crept out in her brain; it had provoked faints and bulimia. The elegant punctate encephalitis, - House's voice was definitely full of delight.

Chase smiled joyfully. The reason is found, their patient will get antibiotics, the inflammation and all problems will end.

House sat down and had swallowed one more pill:

- I need my own neurologist. Not only neurologist. No more footwork. I would sit down in my office as normal … handicapped person.

Chase have nodded again. He was having been lop-sided on vague reflection in glass wall and tidying his hair.

- Our koala bear is a narcist, - House gave out the last diagnosis on today and an example of Australian fauna at once.

11-30 p.m.

Gregory House goes to bed and put his pills within arm's reach. Pain has no right to devour you and to cross out you from life. This pills is just a way of resistance. He will try to manage without vicodin. Some day or other. Not now.

James Wilson does not manage to fall asleep. He is recalling what he told to House. He has a presentiment: he will regret about these words many times.

Robert Chase has sweet dreams. He hopes that with new members of team life becomes quieter but still very interesting. It is unbelievably interesting: antibiotics as a cure for an obesity! Terrific!

Allison Cameron is not asleep. She is sending e-mail with her CV. There is a vacancy in Department of Diagnostic Medicine.

Noisy waves of invisible surf are throwing people caught within reach.


End file.
